The Purest Truth
by Moviestar385
Summary: After the battle with Niroku is finished Sesshomaru believes it is time to leave Rin with humans who would raise her properly. Ten years later Rin is sent to help collect the pure ones. She meets up with Sesshomaru once again and her true passion arrises.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everybody! This is my first story so please give me all your opinions inyour reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One:

Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock that resided next to a river. It was deep into the night. The cold was getting to Rin. She had a fever for days now, but surprisingly didn't give into the pain it caused her. Sesshomaru stared at her. The young child lay on the ground in deep sleep. She was at peace with the world.

"Master Sesshomaru do you still wish to send Rin away?"  
"Yes." He stares down at where Rin lay. _'She will be safe now...'_

Rin deeply cared for Sesshomaru. He protected her from the evil. Though Sesshomaru's cold heart stopped him from caring for her, Sesshomaru did protect her.

Sesshomaru went over and picked up Rin. She nearly woke up, but instead snuggled her nose in his chest and made a purring sound. He carried her to the village of Lady Kaede. She would train Rin, teach her the ways of priesthood.

As Sesshomaru walked through the village people began to run and hide. They feared Sesshomaru would mutilate them all. He walked directly to Lady Kaede's hut and rather intensely pushed himself inside.

"Why does ye barge into my home?" Lady Kaede had grown very old in the past years. Sesshomaru could smell the old age on her. "The child, Rin... She needs a home." He sets her onto the cold ground. Rin began to flinch, she was trying to wake. "Why? Does ye care for a _human_?"

Sesshomaru twitched. He turned around and exited before she could say any more. _'It wouldn't be the best night for a slaughter.'_

Rin opens her eyes to a strange hut. She sat up for a moment to regain conscience in her body. She then stood up staring at the old woman she was with. "Where is Master Sesshomaru?"  
"Dear child, I am Lady Kaede. Sesshomaru has intrusted ye's life to me now."  
"I don't understand! Where is Master Sesshomaru?" Tears began to flood her eyes.

Rin immediately ran outside to see Sesshomaru's figure walking toward the moonlight. She ran after him. Her body began to pulse. Tears fells with each push toward him.  
"Master Sesshomaru!" He turns to see her running toward him. _'Dammit...'  
_Sesshomaru bent down to greet her at eye level. "Rin... You must stay here with Lady Kaede. You can not follow me any further."  
"But I..." Sesshomaru interrupted her. "Goodbye Rin, I will not forget you." Rin hugged him, shocking Sesshomaru.  
He stood up and pulled a necklace from his neck. It had small, circular blue beads and a sapphire at it's center. "Here Rin..." He put it over her neck. "This will protect you always." Rin continued to cry as she watched Sesshomaru walk toward the moonlight once more.

"Rin, Why don't you come with me to thehut and I will cook you some bread." Rin smiled at the shock lady Kaede gave when she walked over to her. Rin gave her a large hug and began to weep in Kaede's robes. Kaede came to realize how easy one could be taken by the small girl. She was so warm hearted and open. "Come, my child." Kaede grabed Rin's wet hand and walk back to her hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
"RIN!" Kanami screamed running rather swiftly through the forest.  
"Hello Kanami." Rin was bathing in the river. It was a sort of peace to her dense heart. "Why don't you join me. The water feels rather nice."  
"Rin you are needed at the village hall. A man has come... He tells stories of great evil..." Kanami's words were slurring. She was scared. Rin could sense it. "Calm down Kanami, I will handle this... Let me dress and we will hed to the village together."

It had been ten years since she came to the village. Sesshomaru left her in the care of Lady Kaede, who surprisingly warmed up to her rather quickly. She treated her as if she were her own. Rin grew up the village trouble maker. But after the winter of lady Kaede's death, Rin's heart grew cold and she spent most of her time studying into priestesthood. She soon worked to become the protector of her village. No one understood Rin. One day she was a fun and energetic child then the next she is a strong, cold, fighter.

"Rin, you should hurry. The man... He is rather... scared." Kanami grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest. _'He speaks in great fear...'_  
"Kanami, Please I am no child... Besides how many men come here seeking my help on some sort of demon extermination?"  
"Many."  
"Exactly... Don't worry... Come on... I'll race you!" Rin goes dashing to the village. "Ok Rin, If it is a race you want, you got it..." Runs after her.

When they arrive at the village, Rin noticed the people all gathering around her hut. They were worried. The second she walked toward the people, they began to shout her name and create a path way for her.

At her door, stood a very handsome brunette. He was covered in wounds. Most likely from a battle. He smiled when he saw her, his piercing green eyes almost shocked her.

"Lady Rin!" The man ran to her and bowed. She began to blush. No one had ever bowed to her before. It was quite shocking. "Lady Rin, my name is Sousuke. I come from the village south of here."

"Hello Sousuke from Ming. How may I be of service." Rin loved when people from other villages came for her help. She mainly enjoyed the attention and how people believed her to be the best demon exterminator. Though Lady Kaede would frown upon it, she couldn't help the thurst she had for a good fight.

"Lady Rin, I must speak to you alone. I have come a long way to find you and I do not want the whole village to hear what dangers that are to come our way." Rin nodded and they both walked into her hut.

Rin started a fire. She walked over to him and began to cleaned his wounds. He rather enjoyed her pampering. She was very beautiful. She looked as if she were royalty. Her deep black hair that was loose and open to the wind. Her ... eyes that made him smile in comfort. He shook his head trying to take away these thoughts and to the thoughts at hand.

"So, Sousuke... What brings you to my village?"

"A great evil is at foot..." Rin interrupted him. "Ok the usual. I will leave at dawn to kill it for you... Now if that is all..."

"Lady Rin, I am not here for a random demon that you will kill and be the end of it... This demon or demons, we are not sure how many, are after something that could end up destroying the world!"

"What is it?" Rin was becoming annoyed. He was making such a big deal on a simple demon or two. "Lady Rin, have you ever heard of the pure?"  
"No."  
"It is a sacred heart that was split into the hearts of ten different humans."  
"OK. Why are they important?"  
"Each human has a different ability that, most probably do not know anything about. If the holder of the pure ones puts them together using good they can defeat a million demons in one blink of an eye. But if they are put together with evil, they will have control of all beings on earth."

"So, there is actually a way to destroy every evil in the world and it is now just coming to play?"

"Yes. There is an old prophesy. It says every one thousand years. Ten will be born. They each hold a unique power that can be used for good or evil. But only one can unlock their powers. She holds the future of the pure. Only with her can the pures be recovered and used to stronger the world."

"Well my friend, do you know of the demon who seeks the pure ones?"

"He is unknown."

Rin restd her head on the cold floor of the hut. Sweat began to tickled her forehead. She was scared to sleep. Her dreams frighten her.

To calm her nerves, Rin begin to rub the smooth surface of her sapphire necklace. Soon sleep hit her body and she fell into a deep dream...

_"Rin..." A deep whisper chased Rin as she ran deep into the forest. Her heart was beating heavily. every push forward, pained her. Tears began to flood out of her eyes, the pain was herendous. "Please..." Rin was able to whisper between gasps for air. She stopped suddenly at a river causing her to fall to her knees. Then a cold hand tightly squeezed her neck. Rin began to pass out. "Trust no one but the deep evil of your heart..." the voice fadded as Rin felt her body move to darkness. _

Rin's eyes opened sharply. Her body was dripping in sweat. Blood was coming out of her mouth. _'The dream again... When will my soul be at peace.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys! Srry I haven't updated in a while... classes are just so hard! But now you all have my attention! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Rin! Wake up!"  
Rin's eyes shot open. "Kaname?"  
"It is time to leave."

The sky was dark as Rin walked out to meet Sousuke. The air was bitter, giving Rin the sign of poor travel. "Good Morning Sousuke." Rin greeted warmly. "Good morning Rin."  
"Is everyone ready?" Rin said throwing her bag over her back. Kaname nodded to her and continued to the forest.

The day was long and the heat was mostly unbearable. They mainly walked in silence. Night fall came and they quietly made camp near the river.  
"Rin, can you tell me more about this Sorceress we are to see?" Sousuke asked breaking the silence.  
"The Sorceress was a close friend of Lady Kaede. Though, I have only met her once she has deep insight on the evil going on in the world. She will tell us our next move." Rin smiled at him to try and soften his nerves.

"I have always heard that Sorcerers are evil." Kaname threw in sharply. "Most are," Rin kept her smile. "But Kaname you should not be so quick to judge." Rin said taking a bite of her cold rice. "Sorry Rin, you know me, I don't trust strangers very well."  
"I know my dear. Finish your food we must make haste at dawn." Rin finished her rice and departed to her pallet she had prepared.  
Kaname walked to hers and looked up at Sousuke. 'He is always so nervous.'  
"Sousuke, why were you chosen to help us find the pures?" Sousuke lifted his head up slowly. "My village chose me... I had the most knowledge of the pures." His voice had changed. Once nervous and shaky now cold... dark.  
"How did you know of them? I thought you said you were a farmer." Sousuke laid down in his pallet and turned away from her.

"I... I am sorry." Kaname felt bad the second the words came out of her mouth. Instead of waiting for some sort of sound from him she turned her head and she soon fell asleep.

The morning was bright and the wind blew a cold gust; giving a sign of good travel. Rin sat by the river washing her face, Kaname soon joined her. "I am really excited for today."  
"Aye. Rin have you ever talked to Sousuke?" Rin smiled at her. Kaname was attracted to him she could tell.

"Does someone... have feelings for the farmer boy?" Rin joked. "No. I was just wondering about who he is... I don't want him to betray us later."  
"What is the matter Kaname? Sousuke is very handsome, deep brown hair, liquid blue eyes... He is over there bathing if you want a real look at him." Kaname blushed as Rin motion to the spot were Sousuke was bathing.

"Please Rin... I do not trouble myself with such childish desires..." Rin began to laugh. "I am sorry Kaname I was only teasing." Kaname smiled at her. Rin hadn't been this playful since Lady Kaede died. "Well, Kaname, we better be off if we want to make it to the castle by midday. I will fetch your lover unless you wish to get him." Rin joked again. "No... besides I am not done washing." Kaname lifted her chin playfully, Rin smiled and continued to the forest.

**A/N- Srry not very long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey Everyone! Ok new chapter Read and Review!**

At midday they reached the soaring castle of the sorceress. The drawbridge was down, giving Rin the feeling that they knew they were coming.

After reaching the main gate, a hefty guard greeted them at the entrance. "Hello I am Rin of Edo. We have come to seek guidance from the Sorceress of these lands." The guard nodded and led them into the castle.

Inside was dark, the only light were a few torches that were on the walls. Cob webs covered every corner of the room. The hallway was musky and no doubt mildew was growing on the brick walls. At the end of the hall they confronted the large oak door heading to the Sorceress study. The guard nodded at them to enter.

"Rin of Edo. How are you?" A deep, cracking voice came from the the curtains that separated the room. "Hello Sorceress, we have come to seek guidance from you."  
"Oh, I see... The pure ones." The sorceress came out from the curtains to reveal a small woman whose skin sank down to her toes. "You knew we were coming."  
"I felt their presence awaken. I knew you would come."  
"Why did you think I would come?" Rin asked. The sorceress smiled causing her droopy skin to fold at her cheeks. "Rin how much do you know of these pure ones?" she asked.  
"Nothing except they hold the future of good and evil in the world."  
"Aye." The sorceress walked over to a large book that was resting on a table. "She is alone. To hold such a task is to be alone..." she intoned.  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Rin cut Kaname off with a movement of her hand. "Sorceress?"  
"She is the only one that can control the power of the pure ones."  
"Do you know who this girl is?" Rin inquired. The sorceress kept her smile. She reached into her torn pocket and pulled out a flat jem the size of her thumb.It was shaped as a tear drop. "How do I find her?" Rin asked. The sorceress walked up to Rin. She placed the jewel on Rin's forehead. Pain began to pulse through her body. Tears poured down her cheeks. Her knees became too weak to hold her up. She fell to her knees. Veins pulsed at her temples. Rin gasped for air one last time before she collapsed on the floor. Kaname ran to her. "What did you do to her!" Kaname shouted, wiping the sweat from Rins face. She jumped off quickly after seeing the jewel enter Rin's body.

"What on earth."  
The Sorceress gasped in joy at what just happened. "She is her..." The sorceress whispered to herself. " I have found her... Oh, what to do... What to do..."  
"Who have you found?" Sousuke barked at her. "ANSWER ME!" Rins moaned, her eyes open. She looked at Kaname for a brief second trying to figure out who she was. The second realization hit her, she jumped to her feet. A small gasp of pain coming from her lips as she stared at the Sorceress. "What have you done?" She asked.The sorceress smiled. "I answered your question," she replied. Rin continued to glare at her. 'Is this woman MAD!' She asked herself.  
"What do you mean? What question? I have asked you many that you failed to answer." She said aloud. The Sorceress walked over to Rin and placed a small stack containing jewels in her sweaty palm.  
"Huh? What is this?"  
"Rin, you have been awaken." The Sorceress answered. Rin stared at the old lady blankly. "You are the one who will unlock the pures by using the contents of the small sack." A small giggle hit Rin's lips. "I am the "unlocker". Impossible!"  
"Rin! Use some common sense!" the old woman demanded, "The jewel entered your body! It excepted your destiny! Now you must hurry on your way, you are not the only one who longs to find the pure ones."  
"How do I find them?" Rin asked in a small voice.  
"I am not sure... I guess you will have to trust your senses... Now go before..." Rin cut her off. "What about the unknown?"  
"He will cause delays in your journey... you must not let him find you for he will use... Rin please, the sooner you wait, the closer they come to finding you." Rin nodded and quickly went out the oak door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey Everyone! I have now added three new chapters and I am so tired! Please continue to read and REVIEW! LALALA... Enjoy!**

It was nearly nightfall, they were all equally tired. Their adventure today with the Sourceless took out most of their strength. When they finally reach the river they made camp. They stayed silent most of their journey even now while they camped no one knew what to say. They were all equally scared of the outcome of the Souses awakening. "Ok, we need to come up with a plan." Kaname said breaking the silence. "I agree. You two must go home. I will continue my journey alone." Rin answered. Kaname and Sousuke stared at her. "Out of the question! I was ordered to help and I am now here to do so!" Sousuke stated firmly.  
"I as well Rin. Lady Kaede told me to watch over you and protect you from your stubborn ways and I will not disobey her dead or alive!" Kaname said. Rin smiled. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want them to feel burdened to help. She hated being alone, though she felt she always was. She knew if she did this journey alone it would make her colder than she already is.  
"I am glad you are willing to stay with me! Now is that rice done?"  
"Yep." Sousuke said dumping a pile of it on her small plate. "So what is our next move?" Kaname asked with her mouth full.  
"Well I feel we should stay on this path until we reach the next town. I don't really understand why I just think we are close to something." Rin answered.  
"We will trust your instinct, after all the Sorceress told us to follow your senses." Sousuke added taking another bite of rice. "I don't know why she said that. Rin has never been at one with them. One time we were in the forest running from the Inuyasha boys playfully and Rin was convinced she could run with her eyes closed. That her miko powers would be able to take control and would protect her. She ran right into a tree." Sousuke bursted out laughing while Rin glared at Kaname. "And if that wasn't bad enough she said she followed her instinct and continued running with her eyes closed and hit a dozen more trees." At this point they all bursted out laughing almost to the point were they were in tears. "So how old were these Inuyasha boys to make you run like this Rin?"  
"Four..." Rin said blushing. "And how old where you Rin?"  
"Seventeen..." Sousuke bursted out in laughter that, once more had a contagious effect. "Oh how I miss Kagome and Inuyasha... Rin we didn't even get to say good bye to them..." Rin smiled at Kaname. She too missed her dear friends. "Well at least they are safe."  
"I have heard of this Inuyasha. But they were tales to scare me as a child. Is it the same fierce half breed who restored the shikon jewel?" Rin nodded. "Yes but he isn't all that fierce. Thankgod for Kagome otherwise I don't think I could handle his whinny tempers." Rin laughed. "Kagome was the miko that help guard the jewel."  
"I thought her name was Kik... something?"  
"Yes, Kagome was the reincarnation. She found a portal between the future and the present. Her and Inuaysha married when she was twenty. It was a very romantic tale." Kaname said over-dramatically. Rin smilled with her friends. She didn't remember a time when she laughed this hard.

They continued their stories until Rin was too tired to laugh any more "Well my friends I am off to sleep." She said. Kaname and Sousuke waved at her and Rin went behind the trees to her pallet. When she laid down she immediately thought of Sesshomaru. He was a very good friend to her. When he left her with Lady Kaede he never came back. He went home to his palace. 'I wonder if he thinks of me.' Rin thought, looking down at the necklace he gave her for protection. He had spoken truth about this necklace when he had said it would always protect her. She took it off and placed it under her pallet and drifted off to sleep.

"Kaname?" Sousuke said in a quiet voice. "Yes?"  
"I umm... I wanted to apologize for how I acted the night before." Kaname smiled, lighting her eyes. "I should not have intruded the way I did." She still kept her smile as she dazzled him with her beauty. "There was no intrusion, I... am... just..." Sweat began to tickle his forehead. "Sousuke what is wrong? Why do you act so nervous around me" He didn't answer her. He simply laid down on his pallet and turned away from her. Kaname, feeling like she was completely insulted, laid in hers. But instead of turning away from him she stared at the back of his head. "Kaname..." He woke her from her daze. "The reason I act nervously is I have never been around such a beautiful woman before." Kaname blushed excitedly and soon drifted into sleep.

"Run." Rin wispered in her sleep. He eyes shot open. She was panting rather hard. Her nightmare's were becoming more intense every night.  
'It's ok it was only a dream.' She tried to convince herself. Rin sat up in her pallet. Sweat was soaked threw her robes. She got up and walked to the river. Briskly, she washed the sweat from her body. She hated the way her skin felt when it was covered in sweat. Rin started humming as she continued to wash.  
"HOWL!" RIn's blood ran cold. She turned her back to see a pact of wolves behind her. He heart began to pound. Ever since she was a child and watched her village massacred by wolves, she had been afraid of them. Kaname always thought it was a dumb fear mainly because she was able to handle three headed demons without breaking a sweat. But she still went numb when she heard wolves. "They are just animals." Rin said out loud. But that wasn't going to work. She has died from these creatures once... Sesshomaru. She searched for the beads Sesshomaru gave her for warmth. She couldn't find them. They were still on her pallet. Tears flooded her eyes. 'God Damit Rin! Does your stupidity know no bounds!' Rin held her breath and ran as fast as she could down stream. Her heart pounded wildly through her robes. She fell to the ground in fear. The wolves jumped on top of her. Blood, dripping down her sides. Rins eyes shot open in pain and the world went dark.


End file.
